NOT Your Conventional Princess
by Crazayladay
Summary: I am not your conventional Princess. I’m sure everyone says that, but this time it really is true. All normal princesses are going on quests and marrying commoners, going out on big adventures. I am not like that at all. I’m not outgoing, I can actual
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, it's 2: 44 am and I'm up writing this. If it sucks, oh well. I'm bored out of my mind and everyone else in the house is asleep.

I am not your conventional Princess. I'm sure everyone says that, but this time it really is true. All normal princesses are going on quests and marrying commoners, going out on big adventures. I am not like that at all. I'm not outgoing, I can actually dance, I play the piano, I sing, and I paint. I don't _want_ an adventure at all. I mean who really does? Except those fortune hunting farm boys. And they always find it. I mean, come on. Can't one just not find it? Does that sound mean and heartless of me? Well I'm sorry if it does. But they always whisk off on adventure, find the girl of his dreams and fortune. And the girl always happens to be a princess like me. And I'm telling you; I won't let it happen to me.

My name is Adelena Moneago, and I am Princess of Hjen. And unfortunately, I think the storybook tale I hated is precisely what I'm living no matter how much I don't want it. Darn those stupid old writers who tell the story everyone loves. Then every young novelist somehow seems to copy it and make everyone fall in love with it all over again. Darn the stupid one who wrote my story! I never wanted it to happen. I wanted to marry the neighboring kingdom's prince since I was old enough to remember his handsome face and kind manners.

He was perfect for me. He was strong and confident, never showing weakness. His gray eyes told many a tale just by staring into them. It was arranged since the day I was born. I was to marry him, and I couldn't be happier. Until _they_ came along. I vowed I would hate her, the woman who took my prince away, and her brother.

She was beautiful. I admit it. Her coal black hair fell in loose ringlets down her back. Her eyes were a misty gray, reminding you of how the world looked after a storm. . And she took him from me. How he toyed with me. Telling me he couldn't wait to be married. That the hour I turned 17 we would be married and he'd whisk my off into the sunset. Little did I know he was secretly in love with _her. _ I hated him for it. I had my gown already custom made when I received the invitation.

He tore out my heart, stabbed it 13 times and buried it into the ground, beating helplessly in tune with whom I thought was he. I hated them till I found out _he_ loved me. I had never truly understood fate until he proposed.

3$571!!

"_Lena!" he called laughing. "Lena where are you, love?!" He chuckled. He was 17 and I was 16 and we still hid from each other. Finally he found me hiding beneath the willow tree. _

"_Lena! There you are love!" he cried at the sight of me. Her opened his strong arms and I ran willingly into them. He kissed the top of my head as I giggled slightly. _

"_You found me Anton. What prize shall you have this time?" He smiled kindly. _

"_Just a kiss fair lady! For we shall be married tomorrow morn." He grinned smugly to himself. Sure we will. "I have to go now, sweet. But I shall see you soon darl!"_

_And he waved farewell. I never saw him until 4 years later. _

And I found out that girls like me couldn't have a happy ending. Or can they? You'll just have to see for yourself won't you?

I am Adelena Moneago, and I found out there could never be life after love. If you're in love, there is not after. It's forever. And this is how I found it.

Welcome to my life.

Four years later 

"Princess Adelena!" A knock sounded at my door. I slowly got up from my vanity and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, hello, Princess. You are wanted in the breakfast room."

"Thank you Reaven." I smiled slightly as the lanky boy, or should I say man, of 23 ran his fingers through his hands, fidgeting. "Walk me there?" I smiled sweetly and laughed at his shocked expression. "What, is me asking you to escort me to breakfast so shocking?" He gulped.

"Well...not meaning to be rude, princess, but...um.... yes. Everyone knows you don't like to fraternize with servants, begging your pardon." He raised an eyebrow and waited for an outburst that never came.

"Well, I have been a little distant lately. But that only proves they don't know we very well! Now shouldn't we be going?" He looked dumb struck at the way I brushed off his statement. So he offered me his arm, and we walked in silence to the breakfast nook, him occasionally breaking a joke and my giggles filling the corridors.

"So tell me, Reaven, why have we never talked before?" I smiled slightly and waited for his response.

"Well..." He said thoughtfully. "I believe I thought that you wouldn't talk to me, so why wait my breath when I can use it to cool my porridge?" I laughed loudly at his use of the old expression.

"As you can now see, I am very willing to talk to you. We beautiful princesses do get lonely you know! We'll talk to anyone I believe." A hurt look crossed his face, but I ignored it. "For the past year I've been talking to the gargoyles outside! I even named them!" He laughed

"What, pray tell, are their names?" He said chuckling.

"Clyde, and Demitri."

"Demitri I can understand...but Clyde?"

"Well, Clyde was the first name that popped into my head. It just...fit."

"Mmhm" He said with a smile. And we then reached the breakfast room.

"Good bye Reaven." And I turned and entered to the room, sad to see him go. 'He could very well turn into an interesting person. We shall have to see.' I thought.

**A/N: Ok, I've been working on this little bit for weeks. None of it sounded right till today. I know it's short...buy eh..Oh well. So push that nice little blurple button down there.... yes that one...AND REVIEW!!! Don't make me get my whip out!!! ;:Muhahahaha:;**

This is Revised, I read chava's review and agreed greatly with most of her suggestions. I do know my revision is not perfect, but it's late at night and I can't sleep.

**Yes, the one who "toyed" with her emotions was the prince, Anton. It wasn't exactally toying with her...But that shall all be explained later. As I've tried to make a little bit clearer, she never minded servants. In the next chapter, I'm going to make it known she's been a bit distant, and therefore, not likeing to talk to anyone but her gargoyles who would not judge her. ::sighs:: Good ol' Clyde and Demitri. (Yes, there are really gargoyles I have named Clyde and Demitri.)**

**And Reaven will be _a_ hero of the story. A _major, major, MAJOR_ part of this story. I could never leave one of my favorite creations out of the action!**

**Dragon Blade Goddess: I'm glad you liked it! I would love to make Adelena whoop Anton's bootay, but, unfortunately, she is a demure princess. She will have Clyde and Demitri do it! Or maybe Reaven...? Hmm. We shall have to see. **

**TO ALL READERS/REVIEWERS!!!**

**I just want to let you know, Adelena will always be shy, sweet, and artistic. Her sense of advenure, her passion, hope, fear, and choice will all increase. But she will always be Adelena, no big changes. And I needed a challenge, all my characters are based off of me, a friend, or a mixture of friends. Adelena is purely fictional, so Flame her all you want, I will not care, She will stay the same forever. **

**(And Reaven's name is pronounced RAY-E-VAN) **


	2. The Beginings of a Beautiful Friend ship...

"Good Morning Adelena. Come. Sit down. Your father and I need to speak with you, dear." Mother smiled warmly at me as I took a seat at the great Oak table. I smiled sweetly, ignoring the concerned look on my father's face.

"Dear, we've noticed you've been a bit distant lately. We're worried." I noticed my mother's great blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Daddy, Nothing is wrong." I smiled lightly at the look of disbelief plastered on the slightly aged face of my mother. Her delicate features were crinkled in worry. I wanted so badly to hug her, but it wasn't proper. I sighed. It was never proper. "I'm here. Truly." I nodded enthusiastically.

My father's warm honey eyes peered lovingly down at me. "Good. Now run along. I'm sure you have better things to go than sit here talking to a worried old woman and an old fart!" I laughed and walked slowly out the door, a strawberry strudel clutched in my small hand. The smile from my face quickly faded and I hurried to my Gargoyles. I needed to get some things off my chest.

"Morning, Clyde." I looked at the fierce dragon-like gargoyle on the right. I turned to Demitri and plopped on the soft, cool earth.

"Morning Demitri" I sighed and looked at my feet, silent tears were threatening to spill. "Around this time, four years ago, Anton told me he loved me…"I painfully willed myself to remember that day. "I remember the way he looked at me, those soulful violet eyes were full of love. Or so I thought. I could only look at him in adoration. I thought him perfect." A laughed a strangled laugh. "Now I see how stupid I was. I was blinded by his looks and so-called charm. I wasn't in love. I was infatuated. Obsessed. Much different from love." The tears that were threatening to wash down my face spilled.

"She…she wrote me a letter." I looked up at the cold, stony eyes that bore into mine. They may have been stone, but they were real to me. "I waited to read it until you could hear it. Considerate of me, no?" I laughed hollowly. "I save a letter so I can read it to the gargoyles. Well, here goes nothing.

"_Dearest Adelena, _

_I'm sorry you have been deceived. In a way, so have I. I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive him…and me. _

_It's true, dear Adelena. We feel in love, Anton and I. I think we're perfect for each other. Soul mates, some like to call it. But he never told me you two were engaged. I never knew whom you were engaged to. Just that you were heart-broken when he ran off with the maid. _

_I know that's why my brother writes to me and tells me you don't talk to the servants unless necessary. You don't trust them anymore. I hope that can change. But, I must be moving on. _

_I only found out last week when I was giving birth to my Twins (Mabon, and Madora) When Anton, my husband, said after 21 hours of labor and no screaming, _

"_Lena would have been screaming like a baby! She was weak." And he laughed merrily. And then it was found out that he had deceived you. I forgave him. I think you must too. And please, can you find it in your heart for us to be friends? I hope so, dearest. _

_Love, _

_Princess Renata of Mahjon. The new mommy! _

_P.S I do hope that maybe you could come see the children? I did suggest naming Madora Adelena, but Anton refuses. I know not his reasons. _

"Ha. Lovely. He has twins." I furiously whipped the tears out of my eyes. "I guess she's good for him. In a way I never could be. He was too even tempered for me, I suppose." I quickly ran my fingers through my blonde mane, thinking.

"Yup. He was. You need someone with a temper. You'll have to be the one to cool him down." I looked up into the cool gray eyes of Reaven. "Talking to the gargoyles, then?" He gestured to Clyde and Demitri. I laughed.

"You guessed it. They're the only one's who will listen to me." I frowned at looked down at my shoes.

"Aww. That's not true." I played with the laces on my slippers.

"Yes. It is. I'm a princess. It' my title. It's who I am, and because of it, I'm destined for loneliness."

"No you're not. And now, I'm here." He plopped down next to me. I looked up into his steady stormy eyes.

"You'll leave. Like everyone else." I looked back down at my emerald encrusted slippers. There was silence as I felt his piercing gaze. I soon felt pressure on my chin, forcing my head upwards.

"I will never leave you Princess. Never. Now, just talk to me. I swear, your stony faced friends will be listening." He smiled encouragingly.

"Where do I begin?" He smiled widely.

"Start with you. You, and only you. No he said, she said, no gossip, no rumors, noone else. Just you and your thoughts." I heard the study bell ring.

"Another time?" I asked wistfully. He nodded.

"Another time."

A/N: I am sooooooo sooooooooo sorry this wasn't out sooner. I've been SWAMPED!!! School, make-up work, reading, friends, drama, church, and sick. Half this chapter has been sitting here for a month, just waiting to be finished. So, I got a review, and was remined I need to work on my fanfictions!!! But, pooor fictionpress…I've been regleticing this. And it will continue to be neglected if you review nice….

NOW!!! REVIEWER THANKS!!!

Alyson: Thanks! I'm soryy it was so shirt, but I was writing it at about 12:00 at night…kind of like over half of this chapter…

Miss Piratess: YAY!! You like it? That means so much to me. Yes, she's meant to be a bit of a parody…I'm trying to make her an interesting Mary-sue…and I keep changing little things about her. The most I'm changing now is her apperence. She started out with clear blue eyes and bone-straight blonde hair, But I'm toying with making her a red head with warm hazel eyes….what do you suggest?

Littlelambug: Oh, help would be MOST appreciated!! I have ahaid time with names, because I need them to sound right AND have a nice, or humors meaning. I'd love some help on ideas. My insparation comes in burts, and I need somethings to fill in the lonf periods of time. If you need to get in contact with me, my aim is in my profile, same with my e-mail. Thanks for reviewing! I feel so loved!

GAH! I've got to do update my Ella Enchanted fic!!!

Thanks guys! I'm already planning the next chapter, and I'm sorry this was short…

Crazay


End file.
